Arbre à drabble Free!
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom Free! Iwatobi Swim Club
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous!

Voilà ma première compilation de drabbles sur Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Comme la plupart d'entre vous je suis sûre, je me délectée de cet anime cet été, et l'envie d'en faire des drabbles ne s'est pas faite attendre.

A vrai dire, j'ai été extrêmement surprise. Vu tout le bruit fait autour de cet anime, qui a au final été produit pour le buzz autour de lui, je me disais qu'ils avaient dû faire quelque chose à la va-vite avec du fanservice et c'est tout. Et que j'ai eu tort! Le premier épisode m'a beaucoup plu, le 2e encore plus, et le 3e m'a achevée pour dire : cet anime est vraiment pas mal du tout.

J'ai trouvé ça extrêmement drôle, frais, avec une belle bande-son, une animation splendide, et une histoire assez sympa, malgré quelques clichés. Et la fin m'a tout bonnement bouleversée, je ne m'y attendais pas, et j'ai vraiment mais vraiment adoré. Ce n'est pas l'anime de l'année, mais il mérite tous les compliments.

Enfin bref, écrire dessus a été très simple. Par ailleurs, je précise que mon OTP de base est le RinHaru, même si en me faisant un marathon de la série, je me suis prise à aimer le MakoHaru.

Merci à drakys pour son arbre, vous pouvez voir les règles sur compte dreamwidth dont le lien est sur mon profil.

Sur ce, je ne dis plus rien, disclaimer à Masahiro Yokotani, le scénariste, et Kyoto Animation. N'ayant pas lu High Speed! qui retranscrit visiblement une histoire différente malgré les mêmes personnages, je ne me prononce pas.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Free! – Haru/Rin – PG – SPOILERS EP 7**

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La défaite, le numéro deux, résonnait dans sa tête, était imprimé sous ses paupières.

Haru pensait que ce n'était pas important. Que la compétition, les chronos, n'étaient rien. Il souhaitait juste ne faire plus qu'un avec l'eau, être libre, ne plus avoir de barrières.

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait si mal? Pourquoi le sourire moqueur, fier, de Rin, le blessait-il autant? Pourquoi ses mots, comme des couteaux, venaient-ils transpercer son cœur? Pourquoi l'idée de ne plus jamais nager avec lui était-elle si douloureuse? Pourquoi l'avoir affronté, en premier lieu, était au final si dur?

Quand est-ce que tout avait changé? Quand est-ce qu'il avait changé?

* * *

**Free! – Rei/Nagisa – PG**

C'est évident que Rei n'avouera jamais qu'il existe une chose dans laquelle il n'excelle pas. Pour lui, les calculs sont à la base de tout, et ceux qui échouent sont ceux qui ne les suivent pas assez rigoureusement.

Nagisa tente parfois de lui faire comprendre qu'il a tort, mais cette tête de mule ne veut rien entendre. Il reste le nez plongé dans ses livres, au lieu de tenter de se libérer des calculs, de faire ce qu'il veut. Et cela lui fait mal de voir son ami souffrir, quand celui-ci se rend compte qu'il n'est plus capable de suivre ses propres règles.

* * *

**Free! – Gou/Rin (Haru) – PG-13 – SPOILERS EP 12**

Que lui cache-t-il? C'est la question que se pose Gou depuis quelques semaines.

Depuis que son frère a rejoint Iwatobi, il a grandement changé. En bien, évidemment. Il se remet à sourire, et retrouver ses anciens amis le fait progressivement revenir à son ancien soi, celui qu'elle aimait tellement voir.

Mais maintenant, il semble éviter Haruka-senpai. Et cela l'énerve! Après tant de temps, il devrait arrêter de faire des caprices, et accepter enfin les mains qu'on lui tend!

Elle ne comprend son erreur que lorsque qu'elle tombe par hasard sur des magazines appartenant à Rin. Et c'est de famille d'aimer les muscles, visiblement.

* * *

**Free! – Gou/Rin/Haru – PG**

« Maintenant... Au tour de Gou-chan!

– Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kou! »

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel, et tourne la bouteille, qui s'arrête devant Rin. Elle rougit légèrement, tandis que son frère soupire, déprimé à l'idée d'avoir suivi Nagisa dans ses stupidités.

« Action ou vérité?

– Vérité, grogne-t-il, espérant rapidement en finir.

– Est-ce que tu es amoureux? »

Il écarquille les yeux, rougit légèrement, et se lève, pour s'en aller immédiatement, pestant à propos de ce 'jeu débile'. Haru le suit du regard, et lance innocemment :

« On dirait que oui. »

* * *

**Free! – Gou/Rin/Haru – PG-13**

La porte des vestiaires n'est pas fermée, remarque Gou, avec un sourcil haussé. C'est étrange, c'est Haruka-senpai qui a les clés, et normalement il n'oublie jamais de fermer. Elle entend un bruit à l'intérieur, et s'y précipite.

Elle se fige sur le pas, les yeux grands ouverts. Et, à leur tour, les deux garçons qui étaient visiblement en grande... heu, discussion, s'immobilisent. Rin s'écrie, s'écartant de Haru en tentant de garder le maximum de pudeur.

« C-C'est pas ce que tu crois, Gou! »

Un sourire crispé étire ses lèvres, et elle referme doucement la porte.

« Désolée de vous avoir dérangés... »

Au moins, elle aura découvert des muscles qu'elle ne connaissait pas...

* * *

**Free! – Rin/Haru – PG – SPOILERS EP 12**

« Ensemble. »

Rin cilla. Il faillit demander à Haru de répéter, mais croiser son regard suffit à le faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu.

Ces yeux, il les avait rarement vus. Il croisait leur fantôme lors des relais, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu la même lumière que celle qu'il avait croisée le jour du tournoi régional.

Et maintenant, Haru le regardait de la même façon. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour le réveiller, l'empêcher de se noyer. Mais car il était déterminé. Car il voulait faire quelque chose.

Alors Haru, comme pour affirmer ses mots, répéta :

« On ira aux Jeux Olympiques, ensemble. Si on est tous les deux, on y arrivera. »

* * *

**Free! – Haru/Nagisa/Rei/Makoto – PG**

« La tarte est prête! claironna Nagisa, ouvrant le four pour la sortir.

– Ça aurait été meilleur si on avait rajouté du maquereau, commenta laconiquement Haru.

– Beeeeh, mais ça aurait plus été une tarte! gémit le blond.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans? demanda Makoto avec son habituel doux sourire.

– Hahahaha, surprise! » répondit Nagisa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils commencèrent à manger, savourant les fruits sucrés, quand ils virent Rei se raidir.

« T-Tu as mis du kiwi?

– Oui! C'est bon hein? »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils emmenaient Rei aux urgences. Comment il était censé savoir qu'il était allergique!?

* * *

**Free! – Rin/Haru – PG**

Les jambes autour de sa taille, il reste immobile, le regard perdu. Haru ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, ni quand ils en sont arrivés là. Rin semble aussi perplexe que lui, se demande ce qu'il devrait faire. Les genoux du brun frôlent ses flancs, et Haru l'observe. Rin est au dessus de lui, à genoux sur le banc du vestiaire, et Haru est allongé. Il se trouve entre ses jambes.

Lentement, Rin lève une main, et se demande qu'en faire. Elle finit par toucher la joue du brun. Puis ses lèvres, du bout des doigts. Elles sont chaudes.

Et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se penche, et vient y déposer les siennes.

* * *

**Free! – Makoto/Haru (Rin) – PG**

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » marmonna Haru, détournant la tête.

Makoto sourit face à la réaction typique de son meilleur ami, et répondit :

« Tu sais, Haru, je te connais... Et tu peux me dire autant de fois que tu veux que tu ne vas pas participer au qualifications des JO pour accompagner Rin, je ne te croirais pas~ »

Le brun plissa les yeux, et marmonna :

« J'y vais juste pour le 100m nage libre.

– Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je pense qu'il sera très heureux que tu l'accompagnes. Et si vous y arrivez, on sera au premier rang pour vous acclamer. »

* * *

**Free! – Rin/Haru – PG – SPOILERS EP 12 – 1/2**

« Rien, je voulais juste me balader, prendre l'air, tu sais... »

Haru le dévisagea un instant, puis s'assit aux côtés de Rin, sur la digue, face à l'océan. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de regarder les vagues qui venaient, puis repartaient, lentement.

« Pourquoi vous avez accepté que je nage avec vous au relais? » souffla Rin.

Haru tourna la tête, et vit la tristesse qui peignait ses traits. Il poursuivit :

« Pourquoi, après tout ce que je vous ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dis? »

* * *

**Free! – Rin/Haru – SPOILERS EP 12 – 2/2**

« J'ai dis des horreurs. J'aurais mérité de rester seul, comme un chien. » Rin serra les poings. « J'aurais dû- »

La main de Haru se posa sur la sienne, et il se tut, sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue. Les yeux bleus le transperçaient.

« Peu importe ce que tu as fait. L'important c'est que tu ne le pensais pas. L'important c'est que, au final, on ait bel et bien de nouveau nagé dans un relais ensemble. » Son regard se baissa. « Et ça, si je ne l'avais pas fait pour toi, je l'aurais de toute façon fait parce que j'en avais besoin. Je t'assure. »

* * *

**Free! – Makoto/Rin (Haru) – PG**

Dans un soupir que personne entendit, Haru quitta les vestiaires, sous le regard inquiet de Makoto. Inéluctablement, celui-ci se redirigea vers Rin, qui semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, sombre.

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu sais ce qu'a Haru? » demanda doucement Makoto, sachant la réponse, mais voulant que Rin la prononce.

Son dos se raidit légèrement, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

« Il m'a l'air normal. »

Makoto fronça les sourcils et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, non sans lâcher :

« Vous avez eu du mal à vous retrouver. Ne gâche pas tout, Rin. »

Et il le laissa seul, avec ses doutes.

* * *

**Free! – Haru/Rin – PG**

Ce dernier s'en fichait, et poussa cette infirmière qui lui bloquait la voie, provoquant un cri outré. Il entra avec fracas dans la chambre, le cœur battant.

Il vit Haru lever vers lui un regard fatigué, et perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...? »

Sur les nerfs, Rin craqua, et cria :

« C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça! Quelle idée, d'aller nager alors qu'il fait –3°C dehors!?

– J'en avais marre de mon bain.

– Ben la prochaine fois, tant qu'à entrer par effraction, fais-le dans une piscine couverte! »

* * *

**Free! – Mikoshiba/Gou/Rin – PG**

Si seulement Mikoshiba trouvait le courage d'aller lui demander, clairement, si elle voulait sortir avec lui un de ces quatre... Mais le problème n'était pas dans sa timidité – il était le capitaine de Samezuka, il n'avait pas de problèmes pour s'exprimer! – c'était surtout le frère de la demoiselle.

Vraiment, Gou était une très jolie fille, et avait l'air très sympa; mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait un frangin pareil? La première fois que Mikoshiba l'avait vu, lui et ses dents de requin, il avait failli lui recommander un psy plutôt que le club de natation!

Et pourquoi ne captait-elle pas son appel, en lui évitant ainsi de devoir demander son numéro à son kouhai?

* * *

**Free! – Makoto/Gou (Haru/Rin/l'eau ça compte?) – PG-13**

Pour le bien de son ami, elle devait le prévenir. Elle sentait que, si elle en parlait à Haru, cela entrerait dans une oreille et ressortirait par l'autre. Alors elle s'en remit la seule personne capable de lui parler.

_« Makoto-senpai, help! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kou? »_

_« Tu es avec Haruka-senpai? »_

_« ? Oui pourquoi? »_

_« Mon frère a un peu bu, il a dit qu'il devait trouver Haruka-senpai, et je crains le pire! Tu dois l'empêcher de le trouver! »_

_« Ah mais il est déjà là. »_

_« !? »_

_« Et ils vont pas tarder à aller à la piscine pour une ''partie à trois''. »_

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Aux drabbles de l'arbre s'ajoutent ceux que j'ai écris en écoutant l'OST, qui est vraiment sublime. Cette fois-ci, pas de limitation aux nombres de mots, seulement mon imagination et un rapport avec la musique écoutée ^^ Les titres sont les noms des morceaux écoutés pendant écriture.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**A boy in the water**

Entre dans l'eau. Ne la crains pas. Laisse-la te recouvrir. Et, à ton tour, traverse-la. Apprécie-la. Pour ainsi, laisser ton esprit, ton corps, ne faire plus qu'un avec le monde.

* * *

**Innocent boy**

Il entre. Il attend une seconde sur le palier. Puis un bruit d'eau se fait entendre. Makoto soupire, lève légèrement les yeux au ciel.  
Un jour, le fait que son meilleur ami préfère passer ses journées à faire trempette arrêtera de le surprendre. Un jour.

* * *

**Woe is Me!**

Ils sont tous les trois en ligne, debout, et observent le massacre. Nagisa grimace, une moue déçue aux lèvres. Makoto arbore un léger sourire perplexe, tandis que Rei s'enfonce dans l'eau, comme un rocher. Haru a les bras croisés, et les sourcils très légèrement froncés.  
"Je vous avais dit que l'eau ne l'aimait pas."

* * *

**Old Days**

Les cris se faisaient écho dans l'immense hall, les paroles traçant leur chemin sur la surface avant de disparaître. Un immense brouhaha se fit entendre, une bombe qui avait éclaboussé jusqu'aux maîtres nageurs.  
Rin revint à la surface, riant aux éclats face au visage surpris de Haru.

* * *

**Words that Changed my Life - SPOILERS**

Rin ne parlait plus, et Haru non plus. Il sentait ses bras, si durs, perdre de leur force, lâcher son col, et un tremblement les parcourir.  
Il revoyait lentement l'enfant heureux revenir. Les traits méprisants disparaissaient, et une douleur trop longtemps enfouie venait s'exprimer par le biais de grosses larmes roulant sur les joues de son si vieil ami.  
Un sanglot traversa Rin, qui se crispa sur place, et Haru lâcha un sourire. Il l'avait retrouvé.

* * *

**Aggressive Groove (wooooh dubstep)**

Il traverse le couloir, et voit les visage se crisper, les pupilles s'agrandir. Ils sont tous là. Ils n'ont pas changé. Et Rin n'écoute pas la voix dans sa tête, qui lui dit d'aller leur sourire, et de les saluer.  
A la place, sa colère, bien plus forte, le fait se planter devant Haru. Il a peur, et sa peur le rend amer. Alors la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire, pour cacher son trouble, est la provocation.  
Au fond de lui, il ne saura jamais pourquoi Haru a accepté d'affronter l'inconnu qu'il était devenu.

* * *

**Great Nostalgia - SPOILERS**

Haru se sent frémir. Autour de lui, tout est blanc. Nagisa pleure, en serrant Makoto dans ses bras. Il tient encore sa main. Et, soudain, il entend des pas s'approcher, quelqu'un qui court, désespéré.  
Et Rin le plaque contre lui. Il l'entend renifler, sa voix tremble. Il le remercie. Il s'excuse. Il est là.  
Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Haru oublie l'eau. Rin est enfin de retour. C'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

**Analysis Mania**

"Je dois rectifier mon plongeon de quelques degrés. Huhum. Oui, c'est ça."  
"Rei-chaaaan, soupire Nagisa. Ca ne sert à rien de calculer si tu ne sais pas nager, tu vas juste couler..."  
"Bien sûr que non! La science est de mon côté je te dis!"  
Nagisa lui envoie un regard peu convaincu, mais secoue la tête. Un jour, il faudra qu'il apprenne que les calculs ne servent pas à tout...

* * *

**Brilliant Swim - SPOILERS**

L'eau autour de lui étouffe les sons. Il entend des cris. Il entend des pleurs. Des encouragements. La voix de ses coéquipiers. La voix de Rin.  
Il est là. Il n'est plus dans l'équipe adverse. Et ses pieds, ses bras, retrouvent leur vigueur. Il veut aller plus vite. Il veut les voir maintenant. Il veut leur permettre d'aller le plus loin possible. Il veut voir leur sourire. Le sourire d'un garçon qu'il n'a pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

**Sense of Defeat - SPOILERS**

Il ne voit plus rien. Haru sent ses paupières s'ouvrir en grand. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sort de la piscine, et marche, mécaniquement, jusqu'aux douches.  
Il a perdu. Il est deuxième. Rin l'a battu.  
Jusque-là, cela ne lui importait pas. Il n'a jamais voulu battre qui que ce soit. Il veut juste nager.  
Mais maintenant qu'il a vu ce sourire, ce regard méprisant, inconnu, il se sent brisé de l'intérieur. Il ne veut pas que Rin disparaisse. Il veut le revoir, nager avec lui, contre lui, encore.  
Que ça ne finisse pas. Pas comme ça.

* * *

**Like a Holmes**

Hum. Tout ceci est bien suspect.  
Rei réajuste ses lunettes, et suit lentement le garçon aux cheveux rougeoyants, dont les mains sont enfoncées dans ses poches. Il voit un autre garçon vainement tenter de le suivre, et hausse un sourcil.  
Il envoie un sms à Nagisa, décrivant la situation, tout en se cachant derrière un stand.  
Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas autant amusé.

* * *

**Cute Relationship**

Gou observe les garçons avec un doux sourire. Ils sont toujours à rire, parler, s'embêter, s'entraider. Au début, elle ne les suivait que pour retrouver son frère, mais maintenant, elle les aime beaucoup.  
Ils savent la réconforter, même quand Nagisa l'embête. Et elle leur est très reconnaissante.

* * *

**Real Feeling - SPOILERS**

Il doit trouver Rin. Il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.  
Et Haru se fige. Non. Il n'y croit pas. Il se sent glacé de l'intérieur. Rin vient de dire, de hurler, qu'il arrêtait. Qu'il ne nagerait plus jamais. Qu'il se fichait de tout.  
Rin est arrivé dernier, et tout ceci ne lui fait que se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il a perdu en tentant d'arriver premier. Il a perdu sa famille, ses coéquipiers, son père.  
Et Haru s'effondre. Il ne veut pas que Rin s'en aille. Il aimerait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant.

* * *

**Feelings and Emotions - SPOILERS**

Il hurle, les gens le regardent, et peu l'importe. Il doit trouver Rin. Il est forcément pas loin. Il ne peut pas le laisser partir.  
Et il le trouve, devant cet arbre, qui les a suivis, qui les a séparés.  
Rin le voit, et sa colère remonte. Il est tellement amer qu'il insulte tout ce qu'il voit, et surtout lui-même. Il se sent perdu, dernier, seul.  
Alors Haru le réveille. Il lui crie tout ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il a compris. Il a besoin de lui. Il a besoin qu'il revienne, qu'il les retrouve, qu'il nage, qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.  
Et, alors que l'ombre les recouvre, Rin se fige. Il est perdu. Il a perdu.  
Mais Haru lui tend la main. Haru sort de sa torpeur habituelle, de son ennui, de son je m'en foutisme, pour lui. Haru a changé.  
Haru l'empêche de se noyer.

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms**

Il aurait aimé nager dans une piscine recouverte de fleurs de sakura. C'aurait été beau, de nager dans tout ce rose, d'en être recouvert. Il aurait voulu voir Haru nager au milieu des fleurs, sans s'en préoccuper. Il aurait voulu rester au bord avec eux. A rire. Au lieu de pleurer, seul, loin.


End file.
